First Love
by PurpleStrawberry14
Summary: ONESHOT, contains minor back story to the Creeeper and Trish for my story Back at the cave & some lemon, requested by my reviewers, i worked really hard and missed an entire night of sleep so...review or ill never take another request again! not to be mean but...I just LOVE reviews, there a part of what makes writing worthwhile. ENJOYYY!


CREEPER X TRISH

**(ONESHOT ONLY PLEASE DON'T ASK ME TO EXTEND IT CUZ THE CREEPER TRISH STUFF WILL BE BETTER EXPALINED IN BACK AT THE CAVE)**

Disclaimer: I Don't own shit ….for now

**(Warning a little lemony!)**

No Ones POV

They were in love, there was no denying that. He had taken everything away from her and in turn given her more than she could have ever expected from him.

Not long after Darry's death Trish had seeked him out, she needed closure, some way, anyway to cope with …it.

Tears welled in her hazel eyes every time she dared to think about Darry. Though all in the same, she needed Darry…..she needed to tell him what she should have at the police station.

She drove up and down the east 9 screaming for the …Creeper as Giselle had called him. She cried even begged until he came to her, tearing through the roof of her blue Cadillac and tearing her from her front seat, hand tightly wrapped around her neck, and a deadly snarl permanently engraved into his face.

Trish couldn't find the need to scream, she found what she wanted…needed as she stared deeply and intently into the eyes that once belonged to her brother, finally receiving the closure that she desperately sought after …all in that one look.

After coming down from the blissful high of peace that over took her, she really..looked, though they were Darry eyes, they no longer held his emotion, none of the boyish cheer that lit his eyes day in and day out, no matter how bad things seemed. Unknown to Trish, at that very moment she had come to grips with the fact that ….Darry is dead, he's gone out her life now and he wont be coming back.

"Rest in peace Darry, I love you." She closed her eyes slowly preparing to see her brother sooner than she had thought, while his grip tightened on her neck.

Creeper was confused, he knew Trish and him had shared a moment at the police station, there was something different about her, he'd always known that from the first time he saw her.

Now as she reopened her eyes and her hazel orbs locked onto his he could feel that special moment again, like it was yesterday all those feelings came flooding, in a hurricane of emotion.

He wasn't alone in that feeling, Trish felt everything going through them as well, and naturally being so intensely drawn to him Trish crashed her lips onto his, licking against the soft pink gums within.

Startled at first the Creeper pulled away before crashing back to her lips, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth as he probed and prodded every inch.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she moaned into the kiss, her body suddenly becoming overwhelmed with need. Her breathes soon turned to ragged gasps and the occasional trills as his tongue flicked and sucked her obedient one with master technique.

"P –please t-take me." Creeper had noooooo problem with that, his erection already growing painful. Without so much as a nod of approval he took to the sky to his house of pain, brutally slamming Trish against the ground, tearing away there clothes and roughly entering her.

Trish didn't mind, not at all, she needed him just as urgently as he needed her.

He dominated her completely, taking her hard and fast as he plunged deeper and deeper into her moist depths. Grunts tearing through his lips as his end drew near.

Everything was so intense, him …her …this unmistakable pull to each other ….all of it combined with the breath taking pleasure he was providing her, sent Trish spilling over the edge into the best orgasm she had ever had, him following not far after her.

They were both and panting sweating mess of limbs as they stared deeply into each others eyes.

A long passionate kiss was shared between them as they came down from there unreachable highs and cascaded into exhaustion.

Creeper held a firm hand on Trish's waist as they both feel into a deep coma like sleep.

He awoke the next morning expecting the young beauty to still be with him, though to his dismay, she was nowhere in sight, he tore through the sky's, combing the streets searching every inch Kansas for her….but nothing, it was as if she'd disappeared.

Creeper was stuck he didn't know what was happening …or what to do; all he knew was that he wanted Trish. The sudden realization hit Creeper harder than her Cadillac ever could, he had fallen in love with Ms. Jenner that night, and miles and miles away Ms. Jenner was coming to a similar realization, as she discovered that she has feelings for her brothers murderer.

( I hope yall know I went through **a lot** writing this, I do not….I repeat **DO NOT** like TrishXCreeper as a couple, I only did this for yall, and I hope ya like it! and if u have any one shot requests let me know by, review or PM)


End file.
